


(Drunk) Confidence

by Purplelaughter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot, Roommates, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelaughter/pseuds/Purplelaughter
Summary: Nishinoya highly regretted doubting that his roommate was a lightweight, until it showed a side of him he only saw in his dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is all consensual shit, just starting off with that. So this is my first time writing smut, hope you guys enjoy the sin that I created on Christmas (also, following my writing blog on tumblr @drabble-and-purplelaughter)

"Hmmm whatever hair gel you use is reaaaaallllyyy nice smelling..." Asahi giggled into Nishinoya’s hair. 

Noya regretted ever doubting that Asahi was a lightweight. What he regretted more was making him drink. He didn't remember how many beers Asahi had drank, but it was obviously more than the tall man could handle. 

And now, as he tried to lug up his tree of a roommate to their apartment, said tree was no help. At all. 

"Personalility, I like et whens down..." He said as he shuffled through the elevator door, his finger pointed upwards for emphasis. Noya huffed as he felt sweat drip down his back and temples. He leaned Asahi up against the metal wall with one arm still grappling to wrap around the older ones waist as he stretched to press the button for their floor. It was a struggle, but he managed. 

"Come on, man! Gotta help me out a little bit." He said as he felt the elevator move. Then he felt a pair of eyes boring down on him.  
"S'rry" Asahi mumbled as he leaned forward to Noya. Though that failed with his intoxicated mind and instead pinned him to the opposite wall. He began to panic, because what was Asahi thinking?! He rolled his eyes at himself for that stupid thought. Asahi was fucking plastered, he wasn't thinking at all. 

He never expected, though, to feel hot, wet lips attaching onto his neck.  
"S'rry," Asahi mumble again. Noya felt the vibrations of his friends deep voice ripple over his skin and deep into his body. He meant to speak but then he felt a wet tongue on his neck and struggled to keep in a pleasured hum. This wasn't Asahi. This wasn't anything that he could have wanted. "Was caught... cute you are," he moved his lips right above his ears as he spoke before pecking at his neck once more, his words gravelly and deep. More and more was Noyas’ regret filled with excitement. He knew Asahi was drunk; but if this was how he acted he couldn't help but want more. He loved this. This side of his friend that expressed what he wanted without any fear; who took control. This side of his friend that Noya had dreams about; but never told anybody. 

" how tiny you are..." And Noya quickly came out of his dreamy state with a flare of his nose. 

"Excuse me?" He tried to move away from Asahis lips but they just followed him. Noya cursed the elevator for being so slow. 

"Sometims I forget how small ya are, cuz you're persodiddly and strength'r huge..." He licks a strip of skin and Noya almost melts, almost, but the doors opened and he drags the big, drunken bear in his wake.  
As he stops to unlock their door, Asahi collides with him, almost knocking both of them down if it wasn't for Noya grabbing at the wall, shoving Asahi back up on his feet as best he could, but his face was still at his neck, breath hot, and tickling, and absolutely drenched in the stench of alcohol. Right, Noya thought, he. Is. Drunk! 

"But when ya get'll sleepy, 'n tired, and so fuckin' cute.." Noyas eyes widened -because Asahi never cursed- and his face blushes as he finally unlocked the door and pushed the both of them inside, Asahi immediately stumbles over to the sofa with Noya trying his best not to let him fall, not entirely failing but not entirely happy with the results, either, as he himself is thrown onto the couch, Asahi crawling ontop of him. He looks so different, so confident with stern, yet foggy eyes locked onto Noya. Then Asahi growled, fucking growled into his ear and Noya couldn't believe what he was hearing. "...you make me wanna do things...Noya..." He can't help but let out a tiny whimper at those words. And now he's cursing at Asahi because why didn't he. Why didn't he do things before, instead of making Noya think he didn't want him every time they touched, simply be it their knees. 

Asahi, in all his drunkenness, took that sound for positivity and continued, his lips leaving and hot, then cool trail of saliva as he traveled down the smaller man's neck, before shaky hands snuck under Noyas shirt, the tentative touch sending shock after shock though his body. "You dunno how many nights," his thumbs ghosted over Noyas nipples, rubbing circles around them which made Noya bite his lip to stop the sounds. He shouldn't let this be happening. He shouldn't he shouldn't but oh god it felt so good. Asahis husky voice saying all the right things, his fingers moving in all the right ways. Noya expected Asahi to continue with what he was saying, needed to know what he was going to say, but instead let out a surprised moan as he felt Asahi latch on to the side of his neck again. He felt his tongue roll against his throbbing skin, felt teeth pressing hard into him and the blood pulsing up to the surface as he sucked. That wasn't going to go ways for a while, Noya thought. But he liked it. Oh god he loved it.  
Asahi detached himself, and began to speak in that same, rough voice. 

"..how many nights I dream of you," Noyas eyebrows furrowed. You don't know either, Asahi, you don't know at all. "How many nights I have to stop myself from barging into your room and-" his hands went away from Noyas now perky, sensitive nipples. Noya almost complained, but his shirt was yanked off his body with such speed and force he yelped. Never had he seen Asahi so rough, so hungry before but he wanted this, more than ever. Asahi let his lips wander farther down the now sensitive boys chest, before making his way back up to face Nishinoya.  
"-and just be with you, right then and there in the middle of the night." Noya looked up at Asahi in disbelief. Asahi's eyes were still stern, still determined, but no longer foggy. Noya's eyebrows raised...no,it can't be...but he hope it was. 

He leaned down once more to ravish Noya's neck before raised back up and almost glaring into Nishinoya's eyes. "Because I love you," Noya then feels hands grabbing at his hips and lifting his lower half up with ease, letting him wrap around his lithe legs around his waist. "...and because I want you, so so bad." A shudder goes through Noya and if he wasn't hard before, he was now as he felt Asahi's hard, and undeniably huge member rub against his hips. And his glare, and his voice so animal like, Noya lost all shame. They both wanted this. They both needed this after pining after each other for so long. 

"Asahi," Noya spoke and immediately closed his mouth tightly in a thin line. He sounded absolutely wrecked. Voice breathy and shaky and higher then he would have liked. But he caught Asahi's attention, and that's all the mattered. 

"Yea?" The maybe-not-so-drunk man above his spoke, and Nishinoya sighed in relief, smirking a little. Asahi sounded just as wrecked on the other side of the scale. 

"Pick me up and take me to my bedroom." He said with newfound courage. His smirked even wider as Asahi's lips turned down in confusion. 

"Now." And this time he didn't have to be told twice. With a languid motion Asahi's arms were wrapped around the smaller man's middle. The hair on his burly arms tickled Noya's heated skin in the best way. 

And then he was pulled upwards and pressed against Asahi's chest, which was still clothed. Noya found that rather unfair. He'd have to change that when they got to his room. But right then his head spin dizzily at how quickly he has been grabbed.  
As soon as he caught his head, he looked at the panting man in front of him. He felt his cheeks, his neck, his everything prickle with heat. 

And then lips crashed on lips in a messy kiss, tongues bending and rolling, teeth clacking, biting and nipping. Neither knew who initiated it, but neither cared as Asahi's strong legs surged forth, knowing their way as his hands squeezed Noyas sides. Noya moaned, hands rising up to run his fingers through his friends messy, silky and enticingly long hair. How he loved to run his hands through it, dreamed of pulling at it. And he did. And the response was so much more than he'd ever imagine. 

Asahi moaned as he felt the tingle in his scalp as his hair was pulled. He went faster. One hand went to grab tight on Nishinoya's ass as the other fumbled with the doorknob to the youngers room. 

He felt his back bounce against his plush sheets and mattress. And a body slowly rolled over his own, clothing still there. He tugged at the others shirt. 

"Off." He said, but hands still roamed over his bare sides, and Noya got frustrated. He tugged more roughly. "Off! It's not fair that I'm the only one!" And he barely noticed his own voice. So high and whiny but Asahi obviously liked it; it obviously turned him on even more so as Noya felt the others cock twitch in his work pants. 

Asahi rose up and kneeled, leaning back to tug at his buttoned work shirt. But his thick fingers weren't listening. The buttons obviously did not agree with what was about to go down. So Noya, smiling softly at the blundering giant in front of him, pushed his torso off the bed and into the others. Nimble fingers pushed sluggish ones aside as they worked on the buttons. Noya kissed Asahi's chin as he worked, humming in content as he finally splayed his hands on the others chest before sliding them up and pulling the shirt completely off toned arms. The tight shirt hadn't left much the imagination. But Noya needed the toned, golden skin against his own paleness. And then nimble fingers worked in the next button down the line, and Asahi grabbed his shoulders and curved his back in order to look Noya in the eyes. His breaths were heavy, accompanied by shallow grunts. 

"You..." He closed his eyes. "You don't have to do this..." And his lips were met with a soft kiss this time before Noya continued his work.  
"Trust me," he said, unzipping Asahi's pants, "I want this as badly as you do." And Noya knew that as intoxication left the the other, it was now his turn to be the confident one.  
"I want to feel you," he tugged at the belt loops with his thumbs, index running under the band of Asahi's boxers, "to hear you;" and he pushed down hard this time, and the clothing peeled down to uncover Asahi's hard dick, bouncing back to his abdomen, and a sigh was let go to finally be free. Small hands brought big ones to his own pants, encouraging the large bundle of nerves in front of him that he loved so much. "hear you as you fuck me. Fucking me good and I'll be screaming and moaning your name..." He panted in his ear, guiding the others hands to take off the rest of his clothing. The room has filled with heavy breathing as their bodies slid together in the darkness, stripping each other piece by piece. It just felt right. This moment of pants and moans, grunts and whines, skin on skin that shines as moonlight alone shined down on them. And that's all they needed to see; the want, need, and intimacy in the others eyes because they both want this.  
"...Your. Name. I want this as much as you do," And he leaned back down and the bed and made the thick hands under his own push his own trousers down, hips rising to take everything complete off, not breaking eye contact with the man above him. 

"Because I love you," and Noya reached his hands out "and holy shit do I need you too. Now." And that's all that Asahi needed. He melted his lips back onto Noyas, soft at first but quickly upping the pace, the intensity. Noya couldn't help but smile into the kiss. One hand was in Asahi's hair, and the other one fumbled over to his nightstand drawer and grabbed what he was looking for. And then Noya couldn't help but giggle. Asahi pulled back in worry, hair falling down to tickle Noyas collar bone.  
“D...am I doing something wrong?” His face was contorted in concern and worry. Noya full on laughed before shaking his head.  
“You're doing everything right, I love it.” He locked his arms behind Asahi's neck. “I just can't believe you had to get so drunk for us to finally stop cockblocking ourselves!” Now it was Asahi's turn to laugh into the crook of his small lover's neck.  
“Yeah..” Then Noya hit the other on the back with the thing in his hand. Noya smirked again.  
“Now please,” he whined, since he knew how much Asahi liked it; what it did to him, “hurry up or I'll do it myself.”  
“Give me the bottle.” Asahi's voice was gravely once and this time Noya didn't hold back. He was vocal, whimpering as he the felt hot breath on his neck. He quickly unwound his hands and placed it in front of both their faces.  
“Here.” Noya said, voice nothing but a whisper. Behind the crumpled, half empty bottle he saw eyebrows raise. He knew what that was about and he felt heat prickle up in him once again as he looked to the side 

“Don't act all surprised!...thinking isn't all I do, you know…” He heard a deep chuckle, could feel it through his body and Asahi took the lube before pecking Noya on the neck.  
“Cute.” And before Noya could reply, he heard the pop of the cap and wiggled his hips in anticipation. 

Asahi leaned back, and looked down on Noya. Noya couldn't help but fidget under his gaze. It was an uncertain look as he worried his bottom lip. What was wrong? Did he want to stop? He sat back up again, hands on Asahi's sides and looked up at him. 

“Tell me what to do, Asahi.” Now it was Asahi's turn to break eye contact. Bingo. He left an open kisses on Asahi's collar bone. “I'll do whatever you want me to. I want to do whatever you want me too.” Asahi nodded. 

“Okay um...put your legs up on my shoulders.” Noya bit his lip and did as he was told.  
All thoughts stopped in general as he felt a cool, wet, tip of a finger pressing at his entrance and he whimpered. He had waited so long. Been wanting this for so long. 

“Please…” He whined again, rocking his hips so the finger ran across his hole. Another deep hum went through him. 

“I know I know...I just don't want to hurt you.”

“I doubt that you'll hurt me. And, even if you do,” he smirked a little, “trust me, I'll like it.” He could have sworn he heard a little squeak come from the other, but he payed it no mind.  
With that, a finger slowly slipped into him. He moaned, the stretch not hurting but not exactly easy at first. Asahi's fingers were thick, making it feel as though two of his own fingers were there when it was just one. And they were longer too, pushing into Noya more than he ever could. Asahi paused for a second, to make sure everything was fine before he started thrusting his finger slowly. Noya could feel him change his angle, trying to find that perfect spot. But he wanted more. 

“Add another finger.” Noya breathed out. And then he felt empty, Asahi's finger slipping out. He gasps at the feeling, about to complain when he was stretched wide and filled with two fingers at a pace that was excruciatingly slow. His back arched up, covering his face as he let out a stuttered moan. He felt so hot, steamy, sticky and absolutely amazing as the larger man started to thrust his fingers again. Noyas dick was painfully hard, but he didn't touch himself. Not yet, I can't come yet. 

As he stretched Noya out, Asahi peppered his body in kisses. Some bruising and marking, some sweet and tender to take the edge of the sting of his ass being spread. 

Asahi scissored his fingers, stroking the soft, wet, warmth inside of Nishinoya. Noya knew were his prostate was, but refrained from telling him. He wanted him to find it. And as his thick fingers brushed up against it, he couldn't contain his voice, his body running with electricity. 

“Oh my fucking god Asahi right there oh god right the-e-re….” He whined. couldn't control his voice, letting it echo through the room, through the apartment, through the walls. “I need you,” he felt his body shaking, his stomachs filling with intense heat. “N..no, I need to come with you inside me please Asahi please!” He pleaded, his hands going up to scratch at the others shoulders. He felt fingers retracting from him, and sighed in relief at what was about to happen. Finally. Fucking. Finally. 

Hands held tightly into Noyas hips as he looked him in the eyes. They looked slightly worried, as they always do, but most of all they were filled with love and lust and that's all he needed. He went to pull Asahi's head down, lips not touching, hot air shared between them.  
Noya wanted to say something, anything to Asahi but his mind was to heated and blurred for that. 

“Are you okay?” Asahi’s words crashed over him like a gentle summer breeze, and he couldn't help but smile just a bit. 

“Yes,” Noya said with clear voice, “Please do it…”  
Noyas breath hitched as Asahi leaned down once again to kiss Noya, sweet and gentle as one hand guided himself into Noya. 

Noya bit his lip and tightened his throat as to not make a sound as Asahi filled him. He was so thick, and going as such a slow pace that Noya could hardly bare it. Chest heaving, eyes closed and drinking every centimeter more he felt of Asahi inside him-and then he stopped.  
Noyas eyes flew open and looked up at a very concerned Asahi.

“What's wrong?” Asahi asked, one hand still wrapped around himself. Noya meant to answer, but the moan he had been holding came out gutteral and loud, and he slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle it. He took heavy breaths, trying to get his mind under control. Then suddenly he felt Asahi starting to slide out of him. 

“No-” Noya reached a hand out to rest it on Asahi’s chest, and looked him in the eyes. “Im okay...its just…” he covered his eyes up with his arms, slightly embarrassed, “You feel so good I'm going crazy and I don't want to be too loud…” a burning second passed before Asahi spoke. 

“Oh...um...are you sure you still want to do this? I don't want to force you..”  
Noya’s arm flew off his face as he looked up at Asahi, “I will push you over and ride you if you don’t fuck me right now.” He said with a stern voice, and he saw Asahi’s face get even more red.

“Okay,” he said. He leaned forward, and started to enter Noya once again. “Also,” he continued, hiding his face in the crook of Noya’s neck, “I like the noises you make,” then he thrust, filling Noya up to the hilt and eliciting a moan as he felt nails scratch onto his back, “I like that I'm the one making you sound this way.” 

Slowly, he slide out just ever so little before slapping back in, and this time Noya didn't hold back his stuttered sob at the sensation, felt his eyes start to water and he's lost control of himself. Asahi, more confident, starts to thrust harder, faster, kissing Noya’s neck as he cries out in pure ecstasy. Moans and whimpers are soon replaced with “Asahi, oh my god Asahi please please please!” He doesn't know what he's begging for but he needs it, badly. He’s so on edge, hot tears prickling his face as they slide down into Asahi’s hair.

Between his own mewling, he can hear Asahi’s grunting, Panting out Noya’s name and fuck is that hot. He starts to feel Asahi’s thrust become sporadic, and he turns his head to whisper into his ear, he voice high and scratchy from how loud he had been.  
“You can come in me, Asahi.” 

That's all he needed. With a loud groan of ‘Nishinoya’, hot cum filled Noya; what he had been begging for. A ball of pleasure burst inside him and he cums, feeling his own splatter on his chest as he cries Asahi’s name. It was like he blacked out. All he could focus on was the unimaginable pleasure he was feeling and the man that had given it to him. He gasped as he slowly comes back to his senses, but not completely. 

Through hooded eyes he looked at Asahi, whose face was still hidden.  
“You okay?” Noya asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” Asahi croaked, “I'm just embarrassed about how I didn't last for very long..”  
Noya reached for his face, the touch sending electricity through him. 

“Listen; that was the most mind blowing sex I've ever had and trust me,” he said, kissing Asahi’s sweaty temple, “you’ll have plenty of time to redeem yourself.” He felt Asahi shiver a little before he turned and gave Noya a sweet kiss. 

“Wanna take a shower?” Asahi asked. 

“Yeah,” Noya said with a nod as Asahi got up from the bed, Noya following suit -with a bit of trouble-, “I'd hate to be at work and suddenly feel cum dripping out of me.”  
At that, Asahi’s face turned yet another shade of red. Noya couldn't help but laugh.

What they had was nothing new, but now it was going to be far more special.


End file.
